A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section and a core engine section including a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. Exhaust gas flow exits the core engine and flows through an exhaust nozzle. The exhaust nozzle controls gas flow and provides for smooth airflow for expansion and exhaust of exhaust gases from the core engine.
The exhaust nozzle can include inner and outer sleeve assemblies that are attached to each other at one end. The inner sleeve includes honeycomb panels and the outer sleeve assembly may be fabricated from metal material and includes a seal and a number of rub strips. An exhaust nozzle is an expensive highly engineered component of the gas turbine engine. Accordingly, repairs procedures for damage are desired instead of replacement.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop repair techniques to correct minor damage that maintain the desired structural integrity and performance requirements for the nozzle assembly.